As a center console disposed in an automobile, there has been known one wherein a lid member, which covers an upper opening of a center console box in an openable and closable way and is configured to serve as an armrest as well as shown in, e.g. Patent Document 1 listed below. In such a case, it is possible to house a relatively large article, such as a notebook computer, by making use of a feature that the console box has a relatively large volume and a great length in a front-to-rear direction. This type of structure is configured to protect a housed article from theft, such as breaking into a car, by providing a lid member with a lock device and locking the lid member in a closed state.
The lock device disclosed in Patent Document 2 listed below is configured to provide a lock to a lid member of a glove box so that a hook is swung by actuating the lock, and that even if an attempt is made to operate an operating button in a locked position, the lid member is prevented from being opened since any unauthorized action to the operating button is made ineffective to the hook in the locked position.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-4-278830
Patent Document 2: JP-Y-3-45504